Too Long
by Harkkonen
Summary: Hay informacion que algunos nunca sabran pero hay quienes adoran escuchar la verdad; Sanji ayuda a su "compañero" contra los superiores y Zoro quiere iniciar una relación; Zosan! con alguien en medio.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Too Long

Pairing; Zosan / ?san

Tiempo; AU con post time-skip

Tipo: Multi-chap de final incierto

Notas;

He trabajado en esto toda la semana junto con **Timid souls**; ambos tienen al menos 2 caps hechos pero lo demás aun lo estoy armando; así que será un duro lapso de tiempo para quienes esperan las demás actualizaciones; no es apropósito que los haga sufrir (?)

No suelo hacer AU's fuera del mundo Op; pero esto es algo nuevo para mí; Enjoy.

**+++H+++**

Como no darse el placer de silbar un poco mientras caminaba por las calles solitarias del agradable vecindario de su hogar, la noche había sido estupenda, dándole más esperanzas de que _su relación_ estaba llegando a algo, obviamente sus amigos le dijeron que se arriesgara y dejara de darle vueltas al asunto, algo así como que ellos querían que dejara de visitar a su futura pareja fingiendo solo ser un amigo, pues la verdad no estaban mal haber fingido un poco para luego avanzar a otra base.

Aunque la noche parecía un tanto acalorada, el peli-negro se tomaba su tiempo en regresar, puesto que confiaba en la seguridad de la ciudad, los chicos no se habían metido en problema alguno en todo el mes y así tenía la oportunidad de volver por sí mismo.

Tan solo quedando una calle para volver al departamento, se percató que la iluminación de la calle parecía nula, lo cual lo creyó ridículo pues el mismo les daba mantenimiento, al colocarse bajo uno de los postes, se dio cuenta de que la bombilla estaba reventada, no fundida, un tanto molesto por el vandalismo tan extraño hizo un ruido que daba a conocer su enojo, aunque tenía la voluntad de reponer todo, recordó la hora y por quinta vez reviso sus bolsillos por si es que no había perdido sus llaves.

Después de oír el singular ruido de sus llaves, se percató de los murmullos que provenían desde el punto de su destino, tratando de distinguir si era amigo alguno, solo atino a ver siluetas no particulares de las personas que vivían en la misma casa, el nariz-larga, nervioso, se escondió entre el pequeño espacio de la casa posterior tratando de oír algo y de callar su hiperventilación.

-Es aquí, ¿No es así?-

Esa era una vos ronca y de alguien bastante adulto, dando por hecho que no reconocía al tipo, el peli-negro dio un vistazo al grupo de al menos 4 hombres y el primero en hablar traía una de esas Llaves gigantes de fontanero, obviamente la reconocía por sus trabajos con Franky, el grupo se estaba dirigiendo a su hogar y Ussop debía darles a saber sobre el peligro a los demás.

-Oiii…- suspiro aun murmurando y charlando -supongo que el jefe le urge demasiado darle una paliza al _maricon_ que vive aquí…- algunos rieron ahogadamente evitando tanto ruido, caminaron hacia una de las esquinas de la casa, mirando una de las ventanas en específico.

- Mira la hora que es… mi mujer me debe estar esperando en el bar…- otro de los hombres comento, a lo que parecía que creían que tomar por sorpresa a uno de sus nakamas sería algo rápido.

Parecían de esas bandas clásicas, que aunque fueran de gran número, eran de las más patéticas.

Nervioso y sudando de ansiedad, el moreno revisaba sus bolsillos buscando por algo para hacer algún desastre y rápido, pero por desgracia no llevaba su bolsa de armas consigo, en especial no llevaría algo peligroso a su cita con Kaya. Solo un dial estaba en su bolsillo derecho, aunque lo peor es que no recordaba por qué lo traía consigo ni que era lo que contenía.

Fugándose entre los objetos de la calle, trato de acercarse y al menos arrojarle una roca a alguna de las ventanas de los demás chicos en el edificio para despertarlos, lo que más le perturbaba era que los vagos planeaban entrar por la habitación del cirujano y el cocinero, aunque desconociendo al peli-negro, Ussop tenía la política de ser honesto con todos.

Después de encontrar una dichosa pequeña piedra; el nariz-larga se asomó rápido por detrás del contenedor de basura lanzando el objeto inanimado contra lo que era la ventana de la habitación que Sanji compartía.

Por desgracia la piedra no choco contra el cristal; sino que atravesó el marco cayendo dentro de la casa.

'_Aarggg, ¡Malditas ventanas pulidas!' _Maldiciendo por su confusión y pensando en otra cosa, el peli-negro solo observo a sus pies un par de cartones que podía usar como megáfonos caseros, seguido de revisar su bolsillo con el dial; el cual solo tenía una pequeña anotación; "Larga distancia + tiempo".

Dando otro vistazo al apartamento, varios de los chicos empezaron a subir por las tuberías exteriores apoyándose en los relieves de la pared.

Llenándose de ese llamado valor que solía tener oculto; el moreno sostuvo el dial en su mano con mayor puntería y lo lanzo lo más fuerte posible contra los hombres que estaban a punto de tocar el marco de la ventana.

Justo antes del impacto del dial; el nariz-anuncio su presencia.

-¡¿Que se creen que están haciendo en la casa del gran SOGEKING?!- su voz fingida vibraba y sus piernas temblaban de lo que le esperaba por su golpe de valor.

El trio que había subido por el edificio recibió el impacto del dial; el cual libero una gran cantidad de espuma pegajosa que dejo a los vándalos indispuestos de seguir subiendo, Los gritos molestia de los hombres podrían levantar a todo el departamento pero solo uno de los chicos surgió por la ventana de las víctimas.

-¡USSOP!, ¡CABRON!, ¡¿QUE MIERDAS HACES AFUERA TAN TARDE?!, ¡CIERRA LA JODIDA BOCA!-

Un joven de cabellos dorados surgió enfurecido del interior de la habitación, su mirada buscaba al culpable pero lo único que vio fue a un trio de extraños a punto de asomarse a su cuarto, alarmado por los extraños hombres y la ausencia del moreno, el rubio solo atino a despertar a su colega y mostrarle las visitas.

Un hombre de cabellos negros, se asomó y observo a los tipos que lo observaban nerviosos, el cirujano no tendió por alarmarse, sino solo noquear a los extraños con la funda de su espada decorativa.

Por otro lado, el valiente héroe estaba en una llamada "persecución", después de que el hombre restante lo encontrara y lo persiguiera, la perseverancia del hombre por hacer pagar al mentiroso era bastante alta puesto que después de darle la vuelta entera a la cuadra y tratar de volver al departamento, el vándalo aun lo perseguía.

Por suerte Sanji tenía la puerta principal abierta para que el moreno se ocultase, justo al momento de entrar al edificio como si anotara un Touch Down; Law cerró la puerta tras de sí, para matar al maldito que se le ocurrió despertarlo después de que volvió de su guardia.

El anónimo los observo nervioso, tal vez delirando entre correr o morir en el intento de lastimar a su víctima.

Solo bastaron los segundos que el cocinero utilizaba para encender un cigarrillo para que el tipo cayera sin piedad al suelo, ni siquiera había valido la pena bajar todos esos niveles solo para eso.

El rubio pateo el arma del hombre y poso su pie sobre el desgraciado.

-Si mañana las chicas huyen por mis ojeras, será mejor que te mudes de planeta, bastardo- Renegó, seguido de patearlo en el estómago tan fuerte que dejo sus órgano inútiles, el hombre solo grito de dolor

-Vámonos, Blackleg-ya, la basura la recogen por la mañana- sonrió para sí mismo y se encamino al departamento, al abrir la puerta, Ussop salió al exterior solo para ver al tipo todo avergonzado, tirado en el suelo, parecía hablarle en voz delirante al rubio, quien le respondía con un golpe más fuerte, tal parecía que el hombre toco un tema molesto.

A pesar de que debió aparecer un silencio gracias a la derrota de los hombres, el esfuerzo de los demás vándalos por liberarse era de ignorarse, hasta el momento en que uno de ellos recobro una de sus manos y uso el arma que tenía empuñada para disparar contra el rubio.

-¡SANJI!-

El grito del mentiroso enmudeció el disparo a pesar de que su resonancia haya sido igual de impactante, al ver al cocinero caer al suelo era el fin de muchas cosas si alguien como el nariz-larga lo presenciaba.

A pesar del peligro en que Ussop podía estar, no evito que corriera a su lado y auxiliara a su amigo, sin embargo otro de los hombres lanzo su llave fontanera contra el dúo siendo el menor el que recibió el impacto. El insoportable dolor del golpe tremendo en su espalda y su cabeza golpeando el suelo fueron inclusive de sobra para dejar al mentiroso fuera de acción.

Al siguiente instante sintió las manos de alguien en su cabeza y alguien más sosteniendo sus manos y llamándolo por su nombre, la luz de la luna solo le ayudo a percatarse de la cabellera rubia que le acompañaba, embelesado, el moreno se hecho a dormir pensando en ese alguien que lo consolaba.

'_¿Kaya?….'_

**+H++**

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas tenido los cojones necesarios para pelear tu solo- Reía el peli-verde mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja el cual era parte de su desayuno, aunque solo él se tomara el incidente como un chiste los demás en el comedor no lo miraban con buenos ojo al burlarse del nariz-larga.

-No escuches al marimo, al menos tú has hecho algo por nosotros, no como el imbécil que se duerme durante su guardia- Argumento el rubio, quien se mantenía ocupado preparando el desayuno de los otros once inquilinos.

-¿Acaso así se sienten los héroes después de la batalla?-El tirador se mantenía deprimido por su estado, terriblemente no creyó que el golpe que recibió lo dejaría en necesidad de silla de ruedas -No creí que doliera tanto…-

-Son efectos secundarios, el golpe en la cabeza y las rupturas en tu sistema nervioso vegetativo desconecto unas cuantas células nerviosas conectadas a tu vertebra lo que desactivo tu voluntad para mover tus brazos y piernas- Resumió seriamente el peli-negro, al dar su diagnóstico degustaba de su desayuno al igual que todos – Solo durara por pocos días, luego estarás como nuevo- Tomaba de su café con calma pero los demás no sabían cómo lidiar con el desinterés del médico.

El nariz-larga trataba de mover su brazo derecho para al menos tomar un poco del apetitoso jugo que el rubio se había molestado en hacer, pero no era fácil mover algo que no sentía, con la mirada fija en el desayuno que no podía consumir, el inocente capitán le pidió su plato "si es que no tenía hambre", antes de que el moreno respondiera, el cocinero pateo contra la pared al sombrero de paja y prosiguió a sentarse a un lado y ayudarle.

-Ambos sabemos que no estás en esa parte de tu relación con Kaya-chan como para que ella se digne a alimentar a alguien como tú- la acción del rubio le dejo mudo pues después de sus palabras, Sanji le tendió una cucharada de su porción, el ceño fruncido del rubio y sus mejilla rojas de daban saber al moreno que no estaba muy cómodo del todo pues los demás se quedaron estáticos en sus asientos por la escena.

Ussop tomo la primer cucharada, pero la segunda fue temerosa, solo por la mirada del peli-verde que parecía aumentar la gravedad violentamente, cerrando sus ojos por el miedo siguió comiendo hasta que el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose con fuerza lo obligo a ver a su alrededor.

-¡¿Quién diablos fue el salvaje que hizo ese ruido?!- apareció el afamado Uroge reclamando el hecho que el berrinche del peli-verde lo saco de su concentración en su meditación matutina.

-Rayleigh nos sacara de su casa si siguen rompiendo todo- respondió Kidd, quien se concentraba en observar cómo es que su compañero del misterioso casco consumía su desayuno.

-Eso será posible si es que algo similar sucede en el transcurso del día, pero el porcentaje de ser expulsados es muy bajo- comento el sabio o más bien adivino favorito del departamento, por especificar, el único.

El olvidado sombrero de paja aprovecho que la atención de todos no estuviera sobre él, dándole la oportunidad de escabullirse por debajo de la mesa del comedor y utilizar su habilidad para comer más de lo debido.

Killer estaba a punto de retirar su casco, Kidd miraba intrigado a su nakama esperando por una gran sorpresa, sin embargo el sombrero de paja lo distrajo pues se estaba robando su plato, entre el arrebato del platillo y golpear al peli-negro para que se largase, olvido lo que estaba haciendo pues, al voltear con su compañero este ya había terminado.

-Gracias por la comida - se levantó y deposito la vajilla usada en su lugar correspondido, claro después de haberla limpiado.

-Déjate de formalidades hombre, solo lárgate- respondió el cocinero, quien aún estaba en su penosa tarea de ayudar a su amigo. -Ese cabeza de alga ni siquiera recogió su plato- habiéndose quejado de la falta de modales de su _nakama_ el rubio se llevó consigo el plato del tirador y se levantó después de haber pateado a su capitán y ordenarle que llevase al moreno a un lugar más cómodo.

-Más vale que alguien repare esto antes de que Shakky se dé cuenta- xDrake se encontraba en la puerta principal también dispuesto en retirarse.

-Claro lo tendré en mente…- Respondió un desmotivado Ussop, puesto que no podía hacer trabajos rápidos por el momento, el suspiro del moreno desanimaba el positivismo del rubio, quien no dejaba de tocar su herida en su brazo, el dolor era insoportable solo por la culpa de no protegerlo, pero si lo distraía al menos olvidaría el incidente, y mejor aún, ignoraría la actitud del peli-verde.

Al terminar de preparar todos los platos y limpiar sus manos al dejar su mandil, se dirigió donde el inmovible peli-negro para al menos evitar que la negatividad que le rodeaba no fue tan intensa para el final del día.

-Por qué no mejor vamos a ver a Chopper, estoy seguro de que le dará un ataque si te ve así- Ussop solamente asintió desanimado, era común ver la vida del lado más obscuro en perspectiva del tirador, pero el hecho de que era un compañero que arriesgo su vida por él, provoco una deuda que debía pagar de cualquier forma, además de matar al grupo restante de los vándalos, aunque eso era como la propina de su trabajo.

**++H++**

'_Ojala se me hubiera ocurrido que quedarme paralizado me ayudaría a que el cejas me mimara, le hubiese pedido a Luffy que me ayudase golpeándome en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo'_ El irritado humor del espadachín lo tenía de mala actitud con todos, inclusive con su capitán.

Lo único que necesitó todo este tiempo fue la _Lastima_ y _Compasión_ para que el rubio formalizara un lazo amistoso, lo cual contenía a un Sanji atento, positivo y servicial.

El hombre del haramaki no contenía la furia sobre la forma tan fácil de obtener la atención del rubio, si hubiese perdido cualquier enfrentamiento en su vida, alguna herida seria llamativa para el ser preocupado que se volvía el oji-azul, y tal vez no se hubiera degradado a actuar todas esas situaciones en las que se hacia el _medio dormido_, quien necesitaba ser despertado por las "dulces" palabras del cocinero. _El ebrio_ que pedía que el rubio fuera su conductor designado y quien tocaba al rubio malinterpretándolo como una mujer. E inclusive el extremadamente_ desconcertado niño_ que no sabía regresar a su hogar y necesitaba que la figura materna lo llevara a casa de la mano.

La brisa de la tormenta previa era lo más confortante que podía tener, obviamente no podía soportar ver al rubio sobrellevarse así, el peli-verde ya no sabía si ahora _respetaría su promesa con los demás chicos._

_El simple trato de mantener al rubio en un camino recto para seguir amando a sus mujeres y no volver a su fase de okama._

-Sanji estaba muy preocupado por Ussop, a pesar de que él fue el primero en ser herido, desde que Torao salió a ayudarlo, Sanji se unió a la pelea y ahuyentaron a los tipos- El sombrero de paja se picaba la nariz contando el suceso de anoche sin interés, pero aun así conteniendo la cólera de que dos nakamas salieron heridos en una sola noche.

El espadachín podía recrear el suceso por sí mismo a pesar de que el haya sido quien se quedó a cargo, creyó que los miserables vándalos no llegarían a nada, el observo los ingeniosos pasos del mentiroso, pero no fue sino hasta el momento en que el rubio cayó al suelo, que reacciono, pero aun así, Law controlo la situación, lo cual dejo en vergüenza la responsabilidad del peli-verde al tener obligatoriamente como deber mantener a los habitantes del edificio a salvo.

Después de que Sanji ahuyento a los demás, el peli-verde llamo una ambulancia mientras bajaba por la canaletas del edificio hasta encontrarse con un peli-negro que revisaba a sus recientes pacientes, el brazo del rubio sangraba de forma exagerada, puesto que el impacto de la bala fue lo bastante fuerte como para abrir otro hueco por donde saliera el objeto, en cambio, el solamente le grito a su compañero de cuarto que el nariz-larga era de mayor prioridad, Trafalgar reviso la presión del desmayado, dándose cuenta de algo que lo dejo serio durante la llegada de la ambulancia, el peli-negro explico el estado de Ussop, dejando desilusionado al rubio, quien no se percató de la ayuda que necesito del espadachín para subir al automóvil, Zoro lo llevaba en brazos mientras desconcertado joven que cargaba observaba la nada, el cuerpo inmóvil del oji-azul lo mantenía preocupado, puesto que a pesar de que el mismo Law suturo la herida durante el viaje, Sanji no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amigo.

Al llegar, la noche había pasado lentamente entre ambos, los dos discutieron el tema de la sabandijas que los atacaron con la razón que todos desconocían, sin gritos o obscenidades, solo contemplando el dolor del rubio por la casi perdida del peli-negro, a pesar de que había algo que no lograba escaparse de los labios del cocinero, cada vez que trataba de tomar el mismo tema, el chico volvía al dilema de la venganza.

Al llegar al departamento junto con un Ussop en mejor estado, las palabras del rubio dejaron al peli-verde es una especie de cambio de fase en cuanto a sus sentimientos puesto que la frase podía interpretarla de muchas formas, desde mejores posibilidades de que ambos llegaran a algo, hasta el punto en que su relación tenía un límite.

'_Nunca te lo dije, pero, eres un buen amigo, Zoro'_

La sonrisa sincera del rubio, fue un extra que recibió justo antes de que desfalleciera por el cansancio.

Por ahora, el que Luffy se haya presentado ante el después del berrinche, en verdad demostraba que era algo serio y que el capitán quería ser quien moviera las fichas en el extraño juego con empates actuales.

Convencer a su primer al mando de hacer lo correcto y mantenerse serio ante las situaciones que lo corrompían era algo difícil de llevar, puesto que si el peli-verde no colaboraba los turnos pasarían y el espadachín no podría avanzar.

-Era obvio que se preocuparía, es uno de nuestro nakamas-

'_No puedo mantener mi promesa' _El peli-verde gruño, cerro sus puños con fuerza y volvió a alejarse de su capitán

-Perderé la cordura si el cocinero vuelve a ayudar al suertudo de Ussop- Se detuvo antes de dar un típico salto a la nada y caer perfectamente en otro tejado de menor altitud, lo que detuvo su andanza fue el hecho de que el rubio empujaba a un necesitado moreno en su silla de ruedas temporal para que le acompañase en sus comprar de cada mes.

-Tan solo míralo, está feliz de ayudarlo y yo no debería separarlos- Luffy se acercó a donde se encontraba observando lo que le provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza a su compañero –Ambos sabemos que Sanji solo vive para otros-

-Ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo en que dejáramos que el cocinero se quedara pervertido- remarcando la orientación del oji-azul, Zoro dio un último vistazo a su capitán

-Tan solo mira lo amable que es, y por un hombre, y ustedes me quieren negar que lo ame como siempre lo he hecho, pero si me entrometo en su vida con el pie correcto no volverá a suceder lo mismo de hace 2 años-

-Retiro mi voto, esta vez el idiota no me rechazara– Dio un impulso saltando al siguiente edificio, sin detenerse y no teniendo idea de dónde empezar se alejó de su hogar sin reconocer que su capitán no lo estaba siguiendo.

El chico del chaleco suspiro por los extraños sucesos del amor, y por la poca comida que consumió en el corto desayuno

-Supongo que ahora _alguien más_ en casa está rompiendo su promesa-.

**+++H+++**

Tendrá al meno caps; tan largos como siempre;

Grazie por leer

**HARKKONEN**

**BLUELIONEL'13**


	2. Chapter 2

Olvide mencionar que hay aparición de personajes de Punk Hazard, pero por supuesto no hay spoilers, y bueno, como aún no se acaba la saga en el anime, me he apegado mucho a ellos, como si también quisiera ser popular *Rie con vergüenza*; Y que aquí no existen las frutas del diablo, sin embargo Chopper es el mismo así como Bepo, etc. No me gusta cambiar **todo **cuando hago AUs.

**+++H+++**

**Run boy run! ****They're dying to stop you**

**Run boy run! This race is a prophecy**

**+++H+++**

-No era necesario que nos trajeras hasta el restaurante, ya bastaba con que nos llevaras a comprar lo que necesitaba para el restaurante-

-Sería un _Suuuper_ problema si ambos se enferman, además Tony exigió que se quedasen en casa lo próximos días- señalo su ventana lateral mostrándole la molesta lluvia torrencial.

-Creí que Chopper gritaría más fuerte que lo intenso que lloro- Comento el peli-negro observando como la lluvia parecía ni siquiera calmarse un poco.

-Pobre, se volvió un mar de emociones- Sanji reía tratando de ver el lado humorístico del suceso del mentiroso, puesto que su sed de venganza no sería de mucha ayuda para la recuperación de ambos.

El vehículo se detuvo frente al querido hogar del rubio, antes de que el cocinero saliera de su asiento, le recordó a su compañero _"Que ese mismo día el iría a preparar la cena que le prometió a Robin –shawn"_ puesto que sería algo formal por el hecho de que tendría visitas de respetados investigadores.

Franky solo asintió respondiéndole que el mismo le informaría a su _esposa_, del mismo recordatorio que le ha hecho toda la semana.

Al bajar del vehículo, Franky tomo la silla de ruedas de la cajuela y la armo del lado donde el peli-negro yacía, mientras Sanji sostenía una sombrilla esperando que el peli-azul ayudara al chico a cambiar de asiento, la delicadeza y acciones de sus nakamas era lo que perturbaba al tirador, lo opresión en su pecho lo hacía sentir mal, por la dependencia temporal que se suponía que ya había superado, Aun así el que Luffy le haya dicho que los demás harían lo que él no podía, tal vez no abarcaba el hecho de su inmovilidad, ya que él no aportaba nada.

El delirio negativo del peli-negro lo dejo sordo ante las preguntas del rubio, quien ya lo había dejado junto una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina.

-Oye, idiota, solo lo diré de nuevo- un molesto cocinero encendió un cigarrillo antes de introducirse en el santuario del restaurante – Te traeré algo de beber y un tentempié, no te preocupes llamare a alguien para que te ayude- Se marchó un poco sonriente hasta el momento de atravesar las puertas a la cocina del Baratie exclamando varias obscenidades como saludo.

**++H++**

-¡UWAHHH!, ¡ZORO!, ¡Estas todo empapado!- Un pequeño reno por poco y se desmaya por el estado del peli-verde que apareció en su puerta, dos horas después de que todos se retirasen.

Su rostro molesto y ensombrecido por su propio instinto, aterro a su pequeño _nakama_, además de que el clima arruino el aspecto del peli-verde, haciéndolo ver como un psicópata en libertad. El espadachín no dijo nada al mini-médico, solo se introdujo en el departamento arrojando su chamarra empapada al suelo, logrando un ruido extraño debido al pesado material húmedo, después retiro sus botas de su adoloridos pies dirigiéndose a la sencilla cocina y tomo algo de Booze solo para empinarse la botella entera.

Mientras, un perturbado Tony lo observaba con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

-¿Acaso tú también estas herido, Zoro?- Le cuestiono, temeroso de que huyera al tan solo saber que él podía armar un escándalo por heridas mínimas, los ojos del pequeño sacaron de trance al peli-verde, quien se había dejado llevar por el estrés que ignoro e hirió sentimentalmente a su compañero.

-No pasa nada…Chopper- Se arrodillo para poner una mano en su sombrero rosado – Solo he tenido el peor medio día sin el cocinero-

**++H++**

Por el momento, mantenerse quieto no era problema alguno, observar a todos los empleados trabajar en sincronía le daba algo con que entretenerse así como la atención que le brindaba su mesera designada le daba un poco de ánimo, pero, aunque haya pasado la mayoría de su tiempo hablando con tal chica sobre su "valiente travesía", no evito que dejara pasar por alto como muchos de los comensales se retiraban así como el servicio disminuía de ritmo, cada minuto un poco más lento.

-¿Ussop-kun?- Una dulce voz provino de su lado derecho, siéndoles un poco difícil voltear, pero no fue sino hasta que la silueta llego al frente suyo que pudo darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿Kaya?, ¿Qué?-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Oh?- solo un poco de desconcierto se notó en su rostro, pero aun así respondió- Sanji-kun dijo que me estabas esperando para almorzar-.

La presencia de su _novia_ no era deseable en ese momento, si no que el verse frente a frente implicaba una incómoda verdad sobre su karma, y quien menos deseaba darle la noticia era a alguien tan preocupante como la rubia

'_Pero… si él dijo que no era ideal que ella me viera así….'_

La joven le observo desde el otro lado de la mesa, siéndole un poco imposible ver la silla donde se encontraba el peli-negro, a pesar de que ella creo que su novio le ayudaría a sentarse, decidió acomodarse por sí misma puesto que el no movió ni un músculos desde que lo encontró entre la multitud.

Bien, su recién novia estaba viéndolo de la misma manera que la noche anterior, donde por primera vez conto una verdad que brindo amplias sonrisas a ambos, pero aun así el karma por poco y lo mata, era un riesgo que si volvía a contar la verdad algo igualmente de grave podría pasar durante el transcurso del día.

Era un riesgo muy poco negociable con mr. Karma.

Si había que decirle la verdad, tenía que confesarle en ese momento, puesto que los planes ambos ya no serían los mismos, y no era justo que ella tuviera que empujarlo todo el tiempo, si pasara, el cocinero tal vez lo tumbaría a patadas por alguna colina.

-Uhmm, Kaya… Anoche que regrese estaba tan feliz por nuestra cita, que… - Con la dignidad que quedaba se dio a la tarea de no traumar totalmente a su pareja -En mi camino a casa, no me di cuenta de que unos tipos nos siguieron y los traje hasta a mí para tenerte a salvo, cerca del departamento los enfrenté con solo un pedazo de tubería, pero aunque yo fuera más inteligente, un bandido tomo provecho mientras hacía mis tiros de gracia, el tipo me envistió y me golpeo, mis piernas se pala rizaron , pero mis brazos aún tenían fuerza para defenderme, Sanji-kun llego a respaldarme pero el pobre no pudo contra el tipo, así que le dije que me lanzara contra él y lo derrote a puñetazos-

Por todo el aliento que tomo el mentiroso para contar su gran hazaña, tomo una pequeña pausa, sin embargo, al punto de volver a hablar dejo que la joven reaccionara, y simplemente observo el rostro perturbado y entristecido de la rubia, la pobre medica tenía sus manos cubriendo su boca evitando que sus pequeños sollozos se escucharan en el restaurante, Ussop reacciono con solo tratar de levantarse y consolarla, pero ni siquiera podía despegar su espalda de la silla.

La joven se levantó de su asiento y camino al lado del peli-negro tan solo para abrazarlo y cuestionarle que es _"lo que ella podía hacer por él"_, Ussop solamente mencionaba que "_no era su culpa dejarle solo"_ y que calmara su histeria, que en pocos días volvería a las andanzas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kaya conservo la calma con la que arribo y con un poco más de ánimo se dirigió a la cocina, donde le pediría a cierto amigo, algo para almorzar, el tirador no tenia de que preocuparse puesto que el oji-azul le había dado anteriormente permiso para introducirse en la famosa fabrica alimenticia.

**++H++**

El estar de espaldas a la puerta le daba una desventaja, puesto que desconocido de quien provenía la fuerza de quien lo empujo en dirección a la cocina.

Al apartar ambas puertas de su camino por medio de la misma silla de ruedas, el interior se presenciaba mucho más tranquilo de lo normal, lo cual extrañaba al moreno puesto que nadie se tomaba un descanso al mismo tiempo que todos.

Las estufas aún estaban bajo la actividad del fuego, sin instrumentos de cocción y sin cuidado alguno, el silencio de la cocina no le daba buena espina, un escalofrió recorrió su apenas sensible espalda _'¿Que está pasando aquí?_'. Al detenerse frente a la bodega, la persona quien lo llevo hasta ahí apareció al frente suyo para abrir la pesada puerta.

-¿Kaya?, ¿Que sucede?, ¿Dónde están Sanji?, ¿Y los demás?- El tono nervioso y el silencio de la chica aumentaba la tensión y el suspenso del porque la médica lo estaba llevando por un lugar inexplicablemente desolado.

Pero no fue sino hasta ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la oji-café que se enteró que algo andaba totalmente mal.

El duro abrir de la puerta dejo ver el interior de la bóveda de alimentos, dándole a saber al moreno el paradero de todos los cocineros así como los meseros que hace pocos minutos observo lo ocupados que se mantenían en su servicio.

Los cuerpos inconscientes de todos los empleados se encontraban en el suelo, apilados unos sobre otros dejando un camino estrecho que dejaba pasar al fondo de la habitación, ninguno mostraba haber sido agredido, ni siquiera alguno tenía heridas, como si todos se hubiesen desplomado dejando todo olvidado. El pánico del nariz-larga aumentaba e inclusive su resistencia de llorar de la rubio se volvió mínima, sin embargo, los gritos de Ussop exigiendo "_Por qué sucedía esto", _no le era aclarado, hasta el momento de llegar a la puerta que dirigía al congelador, el gigante cuarto de refrigeración no le daba buena espina a ninguno de los dos, al ser consciente de lo hacía, Kaya le dio un ligero toque a la ventanilla de la puerta, permitiendo que el gran portón de acero se abriera por si solo y condescendiera ver el interior, la luz estaba apagada, las gotas provenientes de las estalactitas de hielo descongelándose perturbaban el ambiente, el silencio de ambos se cubría con los gemidos de dolor que provenían aun distancia no muy lejana de ellos. Para mala suerte del peli-negro, su pareja siguió su ruta, empujándolo dentro, donde un eco los recibió.

-Hiciste bien en seguir mis indicaciones - La voz se difundía por todo el cuarto, el tono de sus palabras golpearon su cuerpo así como las bajas temperaturas que bloqueaban su vista gracias a la neblina que provocaba el calor del exterior.

La puerta fue cerrada voluntariamente por otra persona dentro, la obscuridad mantenía aterrados a ambos jóvenes mientras se introducían hasta alcanzar el fondo del lugar, el olor a carne cruda mezclada con la sangre de los voluminosos trozos vacunos aumentaba sus propios flujos de sangre, provocando por poco una hiperventilación en ambos chicos.

Con solo un poco de visibilidad, avanzaron al son del movimiento de cadenas, inclusive el movimiento de palancas trastornaban aún más a los jóvenes.

-Sabes….no habría sido _cool_ que salieras lastimada jovencita….- Otra silueta se encontraba recargada a la parte que definía el límite de la habitación, su brazo se movió lentamente hasta accionar algo en la pared que les permitió a todos reconocerse unos entre otros.

Ambos hombres se colocaron al frente de los jóvenes, permitiendo que las nítidas luces rojas los iluminaran y tan solo observaran una pobre definición de sus facciones, el dúo parecía idéntico solo por sus vestimentas, ambos cubiertos por gabardinas especiales para el frio, las prendas llegaban a sus tobillos protegiéndolos del extremo clima en la habitación, ambos usaban sombreros estilo bombín que cubrían sus rostros, el que los recibió usaba una corbata de desconocido color y su compañero traía puesta una máscara de gas, la cual le daba un toque de horror a su voz, aun así, pese al aspecto de ambos, sus alturas exageradas lograban intimidar a sus víctimas.

Pero algo más en la habitación dejo petrificado a la pareja, Kaya emitía gritos de pánico por culpa de la escena frente suya, en cambio el hombre de la máscara aprovecho el impacto de su reacción para tomarla como rehén y llevarla hasta la puerta, por desgracia Ussop quedo por su cuenta para asimilar la situación.

He ahí, junto a uno de los culpables, quien manipulaba su rifle preparándolo para usarlo, El cocinero faltante yacía flotando, siendo sostenido por sus muñecas atadas mutuamente unidas a uno de los ganchos que se usaban para los gigantescos trozos de carne. Su impecable uniforme blanco se encontraba completamente cubierto por una sustancia que horrorizo al tirador, definitivamente todo ese líquido carmesí surgía de las heridas en los brazos del rubio, sus mechones se entintaban de tono obscuro así como el suelo donde caía toda esa cantidad exagerada como gotas a punto de coagular, el oji-azul no emitía ningún signo de conciencia, su cabeza reposaba en su hombro izquierdo, su cabello revuelto bloqueaba ambos de sus ojos y su ausenté pañuelo azul en su cuello ahora estaba bloqueando su boca evitando oír claramente las palabras emitidas por su constante dolor.

-Me temo que…- los pasos del hombre quedaban impresos en el suelo gracias a la tinta natural del rubio- Te hemos llamado a esta _misión de dios_ a que confieses en nombre de este joven-

**++H++**

Era su segundo turno en el día, la fatiga no le daba un buen apetito y sus últimos pacientes no habían sido muy razonables, al sentarse en una de las sillas especiales para los pasantes, confortantes como el peli-negro solía decirles, se dio un breve respiro al dejar que su cuerpo se acomodase a la silueta del mueble, apenas iba empezando el día y las perdida de electricidad no favorecía a ninguna de las divisiones en el hospital, puede que solo haya percibido una hora sin luz, pero eso implicaba usar a todo el personal para hacer funcionar las maquinas e inclusive dar respiración manual a varios de los internados.

Volvió a tomar un sorbo del café que el cocinero personal del departamento hizo para él, después de que un día se le escapo el comentario de que no soportaba el agua sucia que daban como cafeína, el rubio se dio a la tarea de llevarle un termo de su bebida o tener una gran porción lista para cuando se retirase por la madrugada, tal vez la atención del rubio se volvía un poco embarazosa, sus colegas se reían de como su _"madre"_ le traía algo de comer así como un _refill_, aunque el chico aprovechaba su estadía para ver al pequeño medico trabajar.

El suceso de anoche lo tenía un poco perturbado, no es que se preocupase o se gastase sus últimas neuronas estables para analizar el porqué del ataque, pero algo como eso no sucedía solo porque si, no había enemigos recientes que haya molestado, ni siquiera recordaba que fueran tan patéticos.

Eliminando el insípido asunto que por poco y hiere permanentemente a su colega, Law cerro sus ojos en busca de un descanso, si alguien lo movía de su silla preferida, al menos sabía que debajo de las mesas de pediatría la calefacción era mejor.

**++H++**

Ussop ignoro las palabras del extraño hombre, enfocándose en exclamar el nombre del rubio, simplemente para saber si estaba consciente o siquiera….vivo.

-Lo único que sale de él, son obscenidades y sus gritos de dolor- agrego el cómplice del extraño que los recibió.

-Por ello es tu turno de hablar- prosiguió con su discurso atravesándose en el campo visual entre el moreno y el rubio.

-¿No es así?- De su pesada gabardina saco unas pequeñas tarjetas de referencia las cuales despego del clip que las mantenía juntas a un extenso documento. –Ussop, Hijo de Yasopp, un famoso servidor de la armada, reconocido por sus proezas con su arma; Un _Pitchfork*_, regalo de un tal Akagami-. Al cambiar de tarjeta el anónimo solo opto por hacerse sordo antes las preguntas del moreno - También descendiste de Banchina; un civil normal, que enfermo psicológicamente y luego físicamente debido a su soledad-

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes como pasa saber todo eso?- El que esos tipos conocieran su vida y conexiones, podía poner en peligro hasta a sus amigos, a pesar de que uno de ellos sufría sin saber el porqué.

-Aquí no hay un yo, o un él, joven, ¿No es correcto, _Scotch_?-

-Por supuesto _Rock_- a pesar de su intimidación por esta junto a un hombre tan amenazante, Kaya no pudo evitar comentarse a sí misma el fallo en la manipulación de sus propias identificaciones.

-¿Que sabes sobre su niñez?, contesta rápido, o solo dime tu epitafio para dormirte de una vez-

-Cálmate Scotch, no nos enviaron aquí para asesinar-

-Eso es ridículo, entonces nunca debieron habernos llamado- Suspiro por el solo hecho de que discutir entre compañeros no estaba permitido, pero siendo ellos algo más independiente, hacían sus propias reglas.

-Bien, dinos, ¿Quién es su tutor?-

Ese momento era esencial para mentir, y Ussop era el mejor capacitado para armar todo un escenario para salvar a su nakama, quien le debería la vida por segunda vez.

-Fue adoptado por Silvers Rayleigh- Sus palabras fueron firmes, los suficientemente actuadas para ser creíbles, si contestaba rápido significaría una plena verdad y datos establecidos.

-¿Cuál es su ocupación en este lugar?-

Las preguntas se volvían más personales a cada momento, pedían lugares, fechas, acontecimientos, accidentes y datos que solo podía tener un expediente muy bien organizado, la rapidez de sus respuestas trataba de igualarse a lo que parecía un discurso bien practicado, puesto que el dúo parecía saber lo que necesitaba, toda la presión de los amenazantes hombres caía cada vez más sobre el cuerpo del moreno, el cual no pasaba por desapercibido las bajas temperaturas que lo dejaban seco de la garganta, así como perder la sensibilidad que le quedaba de sus dedos, su resistencia no daba para más pero el simple suéter que tenía puesto sirvió por lo menos las hora que duro el interrogatorio.

El Cuestionario había terminado, puesto que no existió pausa alguna, solo exigían un argumento válido, pero aun así no todo resulto _positivo_.

-Solo acertaste tres de veinte-

La reacción de asombro del mentiroso no pasó de improviso por el hombre, lo cual arruino todo.

-…Lo que significa… que todo lo demás es una charada tuya para hacernos perder el tiempo- Respondió Rock, después de solo dar un breve vistazo al documento que tenía en manos desde que el interrogatorio se volvió más intenso.

El sudor frio del moreno, fue demasiado notorio como para descubrir el juego, el hombre no respondió agresivamente, sino que se acercó a paso apresurado hasta una mesa donde reposaban muchos de los instrumentos de los cocineros.

Cuchillos Boning, Filleting y Cleavers*, especiales para carne o simplemente para atravesar cualquier ser vivo.

Tomo uno de ellos; el de punta más delgada, y los restantes los sujeto con su otra mano, tomo distancia, justo hasta la puerta de donde solo existía un hueco entre todos los trozos de carne colgando como para ver el cuerpo del rubio, solo la joven rehén y el cómplice del agresor eran quienes presenciaban los movimientos de Rock, al observar su nueva arma; solamente levanto el mismo brazo con el que lo sostenía y al contraer su extremidad contra el mismo, la estiro soltando el objeto con una fuerza contenida en un pequeño impulso.

Ahí fue cuando Ussop se dio cuenta de el porque la desaparición del hombre dentro de su vista periférica, un grito seco proveniente del aparente cuerpo inconsciente del rubio, lo dejo petrificado, no solo era un sonido desgarrador el del impacto sino que el objeto atravesó el mismo brazo que Law se había molestado en curar; el metal frio atravesó la extremidad del joven, el ruido del cuchillo no fue audible al momento de atravesar su ropa y piel, pero el choque sin eco del instrumento contra el muro no lo dejo sin palabras, sino con el mismo tipo de cólera que hasta Zoro podía emanar por sus enfrentamientos.

_No podía hacer nada por el rubio en su estado actual._

Los gritos del rubio siguieron apareciendo ya que el Rock no le daba piedad alguna, el pañuelo del cocinero en su boca podía enmudecer solo el principio del grito pero sus gemidos no pasaban desapercibidos ni por la joven que permanecía expectante desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Luffy estaría definitivamente furioso con todos y esto ya habría terminado desde el momento en que el primer metal toco a su cocinero, pero desgraciadamente el no era el apodado "capitán" solo era un seguidor, un compañero fuera de batalla, inutilizado por tipos tan patéticos de desconocida procedencia, pero estas manifestaciones debían estar conectadas de algún modo.

Al contar cinco cuchillos que atravesaron la piel del rubio, Ussop y su pareja no de bajan de gritar por un poco de piedad, pero no fue sino hasta que el moreno grito lo que necesitaba oír, que detuvo su siguiente lanzamiento.

-¡Se por qué están aquí!- Grito el nariz-larga, enfocando la atención de dúo en él -Sanji me lo dijo, no espere que fuera yo… quien ustedes buscarían primero, pero les diré lo que necesitan, pero no lo torturen más…por favor…- rogar era algo que no hacía desde que Luffy le dijo que no había necesidad de ello, las lágrimas en sus ojos trataban de nublar su poca visualización y su respiración pausada no le permitía hablar de forma plena, aun así tratar de moverse donde su nakama parecía imposible.

La sonrisa de ambos hombres parecía audible por el chasquido de satisfacción, había dado frutos, la tortura no era su especialidad pero sabía lo necesario como para conseguir lo que quería. Al volver donde su inmóvil rehén, el pobre no predijo el arrebato de su transporte mandándolo al suelo congelado, los cúmulos de hielo golpearon su rostro y demás frente, desgraciadamente el moreno no podía levantarse, solo logro darle una mejilla al suelo mientras que solo su ojo izquierdo seguía los pasos de Rock. El grito de Kaya no logro cambiar el ambiente a pesar de que la caída de Ussop era demasiado cruel.

-Ahora nos entendemos- Retiro el pañuelo de la boca del rubio tan solo para ver como el cocinero escupía la sangre que se había filtrado por la tela, levanto su rostro y observo a su nakama tirado en el suelo.

-Dinos, ¿Qué relación tiene este chico con Trafalgar law?- refiriéndose al oji-azul como alguien _culpable._

El rostro enrojecido de sangre del rubio, no le daba más opción si no más que hablar, si no decía lo que querían, Sanji quedaría en un estado irremediable, pero si hablaba podía pasar algo peor a ambos.

-Ellos lo quieren escuchar de ti…Ussop, vamos….- pequeños coágulos de sangre se atoraron en su garganta provocando que se atragantase y no terminara su frase. La voz ronca del cocinero lo motivo, puesto que ya no había alternativa.

Trago algo de su saliva, para usar su garganta exhausta de sus gritos, al comenzar su primer palabra, las demás ya sentía un toque de traición a su promesa.

-El… es su amante desde hace 4 meses-

**+++H+++**

Y…. nunca encontré la pausa correcta para dividir el cap, siento la espera, pero me estoy adaptando a otro horario, vale, si a unos no les gusta la pareja LawSan, no hay de qué preocuparse puesto que según yo, no incomodara a alguien, solo es parte de la trama.

**Refill**: Se me fue la palabra en español en ese momento, pero ya saben que es como volver a llenar un envase

_**Pitchfork***_**, **Es un arma, un Francotirador Legendario, De Borderlands 2; lo acabo de conseguir.

**Boning, Filleting y Cleavers***: Estilos de cuchillos culinarios, supongo que si buscas el nombre, aparecerá su diseño

Gracias por leer, y si quieren pueden comentar si esto tiene buen futuro o no;

**Harkkonen'13**

**Pieromachine / Bluelionel**


End file.
